nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TimeMaster/Ministries
I'm interested in filling out for the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. Nothing else except for DOT interests me. -- 01:27, January 4, 2012 (UTC) A reminder: this time I really want the embassies fixed... :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 01:39, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :I'll sort them out. :) -- 01:43, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay, this is just a plan Pikapi and I are constructing for the executive branch in the 2012 Congress' Period. I was talking about how Welfare is too large, and he agreed, and we ended up making a new plan. I'm thinking about adding a Department of Labour as well, because the Social Security Act and Labour Law Act have lots of stuff about it. And Jeff, you'll probably get FA as no one else seems interested, besides Yuri, who has left. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:49, January 4, 2012 (UTC) And Oos, I assume you want Culture? Or what? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:51, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :And I'm just throwing this out into the open but I've got dibs on Defense. --— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 01:58, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ::"Not while I'm still breathing..." is the quote that adiquately describes my preference that Lukas be assigned the position. 02:22, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh dear... I hate for anyone but Pikapi to be the Defense Minister. and -- 02:25, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::How would Pikapi be more suited to the job? Kunarian 02:28, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::He's already Assistant Commissioner of the Defence Force. -- 02:35, January 4, 2012 (UTC) I suggest that Pikapi be in charge of the military and (or) defence, he is very good in the military. Granero 02:37, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, Pikapi wanted Defense and I agree with him. As for myself, I'm most likely going for PM. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:49, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Your argument is hardly an argument. Pikapi's character is not a military man despite his position in Lovian society, his character proves this with his lack of discipline. Pikapi himself cannot handle the legal side of a defence ministry, he proved this with his tiny law that tried to rush a military in. Pikapi has proved that he would rather appease people than uphold a fair unbiased law, with the situation of being in control of the law keeping forces this is a terrible situation especially when he has tried to smuggle people into permanent military positions in the past. In short he is unsuited to the role because of his character's lack of discipline and his lack of qualification and situational control. Understand this is not a personal attack against him but simply evidence as an argument as to why putting Pikapi and his character in office as the minister of defence would be a bad idea. His only positive argument is his service in the Lovian Civil War and frankly we need to have effective action before wars not just during. Now in return I will give reasons as to why I and Lukas qualify for the position. We have a unique understanding of the law and the ability to write effective legislation. We have the influence to maintain a better supplied armed forces than Pikapi could. We have never acted in a way to coerce people with promises. In short we are qualified, we are influential and we are responsible. Kunarian 02:55, January 4, 2012 (UTC) You make a good case, Kunarian. But I believe if he is given a good system to work with, he can do it just as well as Lukas. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:09, January 4, 2012 (UTC) I seriously doubt it but we will have to wait until we can comprimise, there are three parties in this coalition remember not two. Kunarian 03:12, January 4, 2012 (UTC) And even more active people that need a place in the government. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:15, January 4, 2012 (UTC) There are 3 parties, but only 2 that have influences. Granero 03:23, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :Unjust indeed, eh? -- 03:25, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ::I think you just like to sow your own grave, but the way things are going if the opposition gets just 4 more votes then all the power falls to me as a king maker. The fact that your party has the most seats won't matter at all if you never get 50% of support from congress, at this moment in time the opposition is looking much more favourable. 08:49, January 4, 2012 (UTC) It is not completly just, but Kunarian can be give nanother position in the government. Granero 03:41, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Stop bitching Kunarian. I am clearly not biased, and when have I ever tried "smuggling" people into military positions? If you mean the Coastal Police, you are more ignorant than I thought, considering that they count as my characters. I'm not manipulative, biased, or corrupt at all, for that matter. After all, I'm sure that you don't consider yourself to be such a manipulative bastard, do you? Just for the record, I'm not using the generous position that I've given my character in the Civil War as leeway to get me into these positions. The thing is, I've been on this wiki for months now, and everyone is familiar with me and the position my character is in. In fact, they know that based on my character's actions, that I am a far more qualified military leader than you, much less far more qualified just to hold a gun. You use my "inexperience" as a tool to attack me, but what have you accomplished on this wiki? How have you contributed, aside from your snobby comments and the way you've given people on this wiki someone new to hate. I'm especially surprised that the individual trying to steal my position is the one who's sole purpose appears to be working on the dictionary of an act, that you did "for Lovia, and you really didn't care wether you'd get control of the military." Well obviously I do care about it a little bit. So crawl on back to your namespace and finish your precious defense force, why don't you? --— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 04:16, January 4, 2012 (UTC) J'ai peur d'un schisme. . . —TimeMaster (talk • ) 04:23, January 4, 2012 (UTC) : Je ne m'inquiètes pas. Il veut de toute façon. 08:49, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Is that French, sorry but I don't speak. But truly I think Pikapi should have the jod (also he's friendly). Granero 04:32, January 4, 2012 (UTC) bitching, bastard, ignorant and snobby and then the other various sly insults, strange Granero your great leader doesn't seem that nice, especially when someone points out his flaws. At least I can give evidence and a logical argument, you seem to just get upset when you don't get your own way Pikapi, maybe its your age that causes you to lash out at the slightest whim? Firstly you have proved now that your anger will get the better of you now with your speech, making you even further incapable of fielding the position you desire. Secondly you can't even figure out what I refer to in my argument above your insults, in fact it could mean even that the things you've mentioned are too close to you, maybe your at the point where the only thing that you could perform is a military position? even that not well. Plus "the thing is" that "people" know that based on your characters actions, you are not only immature but now based on yours that you have proven me right, you are undisciplined (as you have displayed by not controlling your anger). What have I acomplished? not much but then again neither have you, you've simply corrected an article here and there, nothing to brag about. The most you have accomplished is a failed military bill which was more of an insult than progress towards a Lovian military. And despite the fact that you seem to hate me, it does not mean that suddenly everyone adopts your viewpoint. In fact I get the feeling that the more situations of conflict you find yourself in the more you will reveal about yourself and the more people will find reasons to dislike you. Also steal a position you don't even have yet? what do you think this is? a childish game of finders keepers? strangely enough in politics and any other job just because you are the first to apply does not mean you will get the job, if someone was to challenge you then you'd normally talk maturely instead of throwing a temper tantrum the first moment they suggest they are better suited for the job. Also you bring up my act which I should have said I made "for Lovia, but I don't mind if I don't get to control it as long as someone who is qualified does. Frankly all you've done is harm the coalition, you and your friend Therider and your insults and then your sly comments every now and again. Then Granero's honest mistake that turned into him persisting with an illeagal unit within Lovia, and your treatment of that. The only person in your corner coalition truely willing to co-operate is Jeff Wang. For some reason you feel that because you field four people, and get practically all your votes from these four that it means that your eyes become glazed and you start having problems with megalomania. Frankly I don't know why I put up with you, at least I don't have to swear to get my point across. But strangely I don't think I will any longer put up with your childish attitude, should you continue, you will find the CNP on the other side of the congress to you and will find yourself last on the list for the choice of positions within government. So get over yourself and start acting like a politician. 08:49, January 4, 2012 (UTC) The last paragraph is mostly bs. He hasn't harmed the Coalition much at all besides the arguments which you are responsible for as well. Therider has never been involved in these arguments, and Granero can still compromise, as can everyone else. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:31, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Check your talk page for Therider. The coalition of two can have fun on its own. 17:37, January 4, 2012 (UTC) TimeOut Hmph, well, I cannot believe this is going on. STOP THE ARGUING. You both will persuade me in your sentences. If one debates better than the other, I will talk to TimeMaster about you. Go! -- 13:03, January 4, 2012 (UTC) I'll do it but I think that what we need is to do is to do one argument from each of us based on our positives without even mentioning the other candidate or trying to slander them. This way we see how we can benefit Lovia by taking the position and not who has the bigget mouth or who is worse at this and that. Kunarian 15:06, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Pikapi It doesn't matter to me what you think of me, Kunarian. I can swear all I want, there is no high road to take in an argument like this. "Maturity" would go out the window with anyone who was put in my shoes right now. I'm more important that you, so deal with it, and stop bitching about why you are more qualified for this position than I, who actually has a history in Lovia's armed forces. And don't threaten me with the coalition, I don't need it. I joined up with the LDP because we shared similar goals. I've got far more people on my side than you do, and I'm sure TimeMaster won't base all of his actions and votes on some weak alliance with you. He only supports your military because your better at making lists than I am, and I'll admit, you can make some good points and your great at manipulating people. Oh, and I think that it goes without saying that I've accomplished more than you just because I've actually been contributing to Lovia. And you don't get extra credit for repeating yourself until it looks like you've written a three-paragraph essay. I don't need to fight. Can you stop attacking me, and focus on your own goals, and I'll keep my cool and do the same? :P (Jeff, this is kinda a stupid, but I'll comply because of the lack of a better places to continue the argument, thank you for the support though) — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 15:45, January 4, 2012 (UTC) : Then the coalition is over. Your insults have gone far enough, grow up. 17:36, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Kunarian (don't use your IP; log in!) Ministry of Agriculture Why would a ministry create farms? Sounds way too Soviet to me... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:04, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :Because we don't have any farms except for like 3 orchards and 2 plantations, one of which is a pineapple one. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:28, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Farms I can live with, Oos. It's the work camps and the people disappearing off the face of the earth that I dislike... Anyway, Lovia has very few farms. Maybe one or two historical ones, perhaps. The glorious First Consul of Rome 15:32, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Shall I tell you why I don't like it? If we get "creating farms" on our to-do list, we will get 10.000 stubs with little more contents than f.e. "The Johnson-McCain Farm is a farm located in Hurbanova, Oceana, which is owned by Pete Johnson. It was built in 1946 and it produces mainly dairy products." We ain't Brunant è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:50, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::I agree with TimeMaster, we are certainly lacking in agricultural facilities here. Strangely enough, however, everyone assumes that our resources are stable enough to support supermarket chains located in nearly every town and neighborhood across the nation. We need to step-it up with farming, maybe even establish a few agriculture-based communities besides Long Road. You do have a point though. I can write a few good quality farm articles though, if you think that might solve the issue here.--— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 15:56, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::I get what you mean, Oos. Now how about this: they can build more farms but only on the condition that a reasonable maximum ammount of farms is set beforehand, and that if they build 10 or 15 farms, not all of those farms get an article. Instead, the most prominent ones can be discussed in an article called Agriculture in Lovia or List of Lovian farms or something like that. If it is done in such a way, then I am fine with these plans. The glorious First Consul of Rome 16:02, January 4, 2012 (UTC) @Pikapi: Sure, if the quality is good enough, then there is no problem, But please, no new communities. We are already struggling filling in the ones we have. With the proposed census change we can have people living in rural areas, so that would solve that issue. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:03, January 4, 2012 (UTC) The districts idea seems to be more appealing to me now. Perhaps with a revision to Semyon's proposal we could pass it? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:13, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :Oos not all Brunant articles are short, check out Charles Town, Koningsberg Palace andThaler, all of these are of pretty decent length. HORTON11: • 16:24, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ::I know, it's just nice to have a comparing thing with Brunant :P But anyway those articles still ain't nothing compared to a page like Hurbanova. Your biggest articles resemble the size of a "moderately important" page here, such as Drake Town. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:52, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Or CPL.nm. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:59, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hahaha, damn CCPL needs a huge update. Well, CCPL is the best party, even without a gigantic number of words --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:03, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::Whenever I get to members when reading CCPL, I always think Why, Edward, Why? And on-topic, do you support my ministry plan? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:06, January 4, 2012 (UTC) I've just added some jobs to Agriculture, and I also think that the Ministry of Agriculture should ensure that Lovia has a variety of foods that it can be growing to feed the nation. It would be a good project for whoever wants MoA. I would've given it to -Sunkist- but he's resigned himself from politics. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:08, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I like it, apart from three things. Of course creating farms :P But I would never place animal welfare under agriculture, those two are like opposites... Not sure where to put it either, same for technology. Though you could create a ministry of technology and education, like in the Netherlands. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:13, January 4, 2012 (UTC) They're far from opposites. Heard of free-range farms? I don't mean treating them like citizens, like your goat proposal (first chamber, 7th archive), but I mean just give them some rights, like to not be tortured. We should have no factory farms in Lovia--it'd be an accomplishment. And I think it goes perfectly with agriculture. As for technology, I think education is better. Though a separate department might also be nice. One for a mad scientist to have. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:20, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :Damn, I totally forgot about that proposal :P Well, yeah, I still don't see it fitting in well with agriculture. Some kind of cultural difference between us I guess :P Though, nothing wrong with factory farms I'd say :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:28, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ::I think Agriculture is the best option, for reasons already stated. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:34, January 4, 2012 (UTC) So which of you would support this? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:26, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, which of you would not support this, and why? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:38, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Education reform Make all college students take the SKA so they can show-off to colleges. -- 01:31, January 5, 2012 (UTC)